La Chica del Verano
by mk-tobin
Summary: AU. SQ "-Ruby marca el día y la hora, porque esa chica será la chica del verano." "-Emma estás loca." "-Lo digo en serio."


*** _Este fic participa en el reto "Vacaciones perfectas" del foro Once Upon a Time._**

Disclaimer: Ouat no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes.

 **A.n:** Esta es una historia basada en la vida real, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **LA CHICA DEL VERANO**

Emma llegó a casa después de un largo día de trabajo y aunque Storybrooke no era conocida por sus altos índices de violencia o crimen, las tareas que se hacían era más de encontrar y/o salvar mascotas y controlar a Leroy después de beber hasta morir estaban siempre al asecho; al parecer hoy fue el día en que las tres tareas fueron necesarias.

Lo único que Emma quería hacer era dormir, bueno después de besar a sus hermosas hijas y a su hermosa esposa.

Sip, de ahí dormiría hasta mañana.

Cuando llegó a la calle Mifflin #108, la casa ya estaba casi a oscuras, la única luz prendida era la que su esposa dejaba siempre en la entrada para ella. Se quitó la chaqueta para guardarla en el armario y continuó su camino para subir las escaleras.

Revisó una de las habitaciones y ahí estaban sus pequeñas Spencer y Kara durmiendo como angelitos, con un beso en la frente a cada una de ellas salió de la habitación. Cuando entró al cuarto principal, sus ojos tomaron la visión que provocaron una tierna sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. Ahí estaba Regina, tan bella como siempre, leyendo un libro utilizando los lentes que la hacían ver aún más sexy. Al costado estaba su hija mayor, acurrucada al lado de su madre, durmiendo serenamente. Esta no era la primera ni sería la última vez, que encontraba a parte de su familia de esta manera y aquello le causaba mucha alegría.

Regina levantó la mirada.-Hola, amor.

-Hola, hermosa.-la rubia se acercó a su esposa para darle un beso en los labios luego se movió para el otro lado de la cama para luego sentarse para acariciar a su hija mayor, Eliza.

-Ma.-dice la joven abriendo sus ojos.

-Hola, peque.-La rubia dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-Ma, te estaba esperando, me debo de haber quedado dormida.

-Me di cuenta, peque, ¿de qué quieres hablar que no pudo esperar hasta mañana?

-Es lo mismo que pregunté.-dijo Regina dejando el libro en la mesa de noche.

La joven de cabellos rubios se acomodó mejor en la cama.-Es que para mañana necesito un plan de acción.

-¿De qué hablas, peque?

Eliza respiró hondo.-Necesito que me cuenten la historia de cómo tú y mama se conocieron.

-Hija,-empezó Regina.-Esa historia la has escuchado más de mil veces.

-Es cierto, peque.

-Pero he escuchado la versión de niños, quiero la versión adolescente. Ya tengo 16 y lo que digan es información valiosa en el momento.-un leve tinte rosado se apoderó de sus mejillas

Emma y Regina se miraron comprendiendo lo que sucedía con su hija, parecía que había alguien quien había llamado su atención y tenían una idea de quién podía tratarse.

-Muy bien, peque, haremos lo mejor para darte la versión real.-dijo la rubia mientras movía los cabellos de su hija detrás de su oreja.

Dios, ¿en qué momento pasó el tiempo?, era solo hace poco que estaba cambiando sus pañales y enseñándole a caminar.

-Bueno como ya sabes tú mamá vivía con tu tía Ruby.-dijo Regina.

-Sí mami, eso ya lo sé. Vivían juntas porque ma fue adoptada por Granny.

-Exacto peque, y pues para mis 17 años, el verano tenía que aprovecharlo con las vacaciones perfectas.

-Lo que para tu ma en ese tiempo significaba salir con todas las chicas que podía todos los días antes de empezar las clases.-dijo Regina dándole una mirada de incredulidad a su esposa.

-¿En serio?-dijo la joven mirando a su rubia madre

Emma se llevó una mano a la nuca.-Bueno hija, querías la versión adolescente real, pues es así como empezó.

-Está bien, prosigue.

-Bueno, como sabes, Granny tiene el restaurante.

-Sip, ¡hace las mejores _bear claws_ del mundo!

-Cierto, pues un fin de semana ella hizo que me pusiera el traje de hamburguesa porque el día anterior había llegado súper tarde a casa y me quería enseñar a apreciar el tiempo. Pasé dos días vestida de hamburguesa.

-Bien merecido te lo tenías, querida.

-Volvería a cometer el mismo error porque fue así como te conocí.

Regina le dio una sonrisa.

-Madres por favor, sigan con la historia.

-Lo siento, peque, tu mami es muy sexy.-dijo con un guiño.

-Ew, información innecesaria.

-Ok, seguiré con la historia. El último día que me puse el disfraz vi a una chica que no había visto antes. Estaba 100% segura que ella no asistía a mi escuela.

-Es entonces ahí donde tu madre desarrolló sus habilidades de acoso.

-¿En serio, amor? ¿acoso?

-Lo único que vi en ese momento fue a una hamburguesa mirándome sin razón alguna.

-Siempre tan sutil ma.

-Eh, bueno pasa en la vida.

 _Emma estaba a punto de morir de aburrimiento, ya estaba cansada de estar parada en la puerta moviéndose estúpidamente para atraer más clientes al ya famoso restaurante de todo el pueblo. Sabía que se lo merecía, pero ¡dos días en este tonto disfraz estaban acabando con su reputación! No importaba que solo Ruby supiera que era ella debajo de eso._

 _Justo cuando estaba a punto de volver a maldecir en voz baja, se da con la visión de la joven más hermosa que había visto._

 _Juró por un momento que el calor aumentó dentro de su disfraz. Por lo visto ella no era de por acá. Aquella joven de cabellos morenos que justo con el bendito viento se movieron tan majestuosamente que Emma creyó que era una ilusión, llevaba unos jeans ajustados a la perfección y una blusa que parecía un regalo del cielo._

 _La muchacha estaba acompañada de Kathryn Nolan, a ella sí la conocía, era una de las porristas de la escuela, pero ¿qué hacía con aquel ángel? Si bien es cierto jamás había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella, pero sí sabía de su reputación ya que la capitana, Melanie Sfire, la tenía en su lista negra por involucrarse con la mayoría de sus porristas. En resumen Emma Swan tenía que conocer a la nueva chica y pasar un día de diversión._

 _A unos metros la morena caminaba con su prima. Storybrooke era un lugar lleno de sorpresas, nunca imaginó que cuando sus padres le dijeron que se mudarían para este pueblo que se encontraría con cosas como una hamburguesa acosadora._

 _-Kat, ¿ves la hamburguesa de ese restaurant?_

 _-Sí._

 _-Pues no deja de mirarme._

 _La rubia la miró incrédula.-¿En serio Regina?, es solo un pobre tipo desdichado disfrazado en pleno sol de verano en sus vacaciones y no creo que te esté mirando._

 _-Kat, sí que lo haces sonar más que patético, pero en serio. No ha dejado de mirarme desde empezamos a caminar en esta dirección._

 _Nolan volvió la mirada hacia dicha hamburguesa y efectivamente, tenía vista clavaba en su prima, al menos lo que creían era su vista. Hasta había dejado de moverse, se había quedado inmóvil mirando –como dijo Regina- acosadoramente._

 _-Parece que tienes una hamburguesa de fan.-dijo riendo._

 _-No es gracioso, lo que menos necesito es eso._

 _-Me pregunto quién está debajo del disfraz._

 _-Que no dijiste algún "tipo desdichado"._

 _-Cierto._

 _Ambas jóvenes pasaron por el lado de Emma y se echaron a reír cuando ella por seguir mirando como entraban al establecimiento se tropezó con uno de sus zapatos y cayó al piso._

 _Ruby salió de inmediato a ayudar a su hermana._

 _-¿Qué rayos te pasó?-dijo la joven ayudando a la rubia a levantarse._

 _-¿Viste a la chica que entró con Nolan?_

 _-Sí, ¿qué hay con eso?... espera, pregunta tonta. Emma, no, ni se te ocurra. Vamos para que te cambies._

 _-¡Ruby! ¿Qué no entiendes? Ella entró en mi radar._

-¿En serio ma? ¿Tu radar?

-¡Hey! No era cualquier radar. Era _el_ radar. Todas querían estar en mi radar. –Regina le dio una mirada asesina.-Ah.. eh…. No, nadie quería estar en mi radar. La única en mi radar fue tu madre, te amo.

Regina solo sacudió su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó después mama?

-Pues ma y Ruby entraron para que pudiera cambiarse.

 _-Ruby marca el día y la hora, porque esa chica será la chica del verano._

 _-Emma estás loca._

 _-Lo digo en serio.-dijo mientras salía de la monstruosidad que era el disfraz._

 _Vez deberías pensar en algo más serio. Aún estamos jóvenes, ya encontraras a alguien especial, estas desperdiciando todas tus oportunidades solo buscando diversión._

 _-Ruby no estoy lista para algo así. Sé que tú y Belle son para toda la vida y me parece genial pero no tengo esa necesidad._

 _La joven de cabellos marrones la miró y solo movió la cabeza y pidió por dentro que cambiase._

 _-Solo espero que no te arrepientas._

-¿Te arrepentiste ma?

-Sí,-dijo Emma.-porque resulta que antes de que si quiera me acercara a tu madre ella ya sabía de mi reputación y me ignoró y me ignoró y siguió ignorándome. Te juro que fueron las vacaciones más frustrantes en un principio. Nunca me había puesto a pensar que las cosas que había hecho me iban a afectar de tal manera.

-Hija, sé que ma no lo parece, pero antes ella tenía miedo de entregar su corazón a alguien por temor a ver como es ella realmente.

-Ma es la mejor. Siempre es atenta, nos protege, es divertida un poco torpe a veces y sobre todo nos ama.

-Exacto cariño. Me tomó tiempo ver todo eso, pero cuando lo hice no pude dejar ir a tan hermosa persona.-la morena tomó la mano de su esposa para luego colocarle un beso.

A pesar de los años, Emma, no pudo evitar el leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-Cuando vi que nada funcionaba para tener la atención de tu mama, en serio peque nada, intenté los piropos, tu mama se burló en mi cara. Intente rosas, pero tu mama se las regaló a tu abuela, le regalé entradas al cine y ella llevó a tu tía Kat. Yo sabía que a mamá le gustaban los gestos, pero no entendía porque no me aceptaba una cita.

 _-Ya dije Swan que me dejes en paz. No voy a salir contigo._

 _Regina había salido con sus amigas y estaban reunidas en el punto donde todos los jóvenes frecuentan._

 _-Pero la pasarás genial, no te arrepentirás.-insistió la rubia._

 _-¿En serio?-dijo con sarcasmo_

 _-Regina por favor._

 _-¿Y cuantas más cayeron con ese gesto Emma?_

 _-¿Q-qué?-dijo sorprendida._

 _-¿Crees que no sé que solo soy una más del montón?, ¿que solo me usarás para una cosa y de ahí ni te asomarás por mi cuadra?, entiende que no quiero nada de lo que ofrezcas. Nada._

 _Emma quedó en shock. Hasta ese momento ya había olvidado que era solo una diversión del verano después de semanas viendo a la morena algo había cambiado. Ella había cambiado, pero era muy tarde, no tendría ni siquiera una oportunidad._

-Me quedé pensando mucho en lo sucedido y justo cuando ya me había dado por vencida, un miércoles empezó a llover.

-Yo me quedé varada casi saliendo de la ciudad y para mi desgracia, en ese momento, ma pasó con el ataúd con ruedas.

-Me hubiera gustado ver el auto, solo lo he visto por fotos.

-No cariño, deshacerse de eso fue lo mejor que hizo tu madre.

-Pues yo digo lo contrario, lo mejor que hice fue casarme contigo, nena.

-Hmm, pues no lo voy a negar.

-¡Regina!

-¿Qué pasó después mamá?

 _Tenía que ser una broma. De todas las personas justo Emma Swan tenía que pasar por aquí. Parecía que el universo tramaba en contra suya._

 _Primero su celular no tenía señal, su auto estaba muerto y estaba lloviendo sin parar, lo menos que quería era un encuentro con ella, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado porque la rubia se estacionó a su costado._

 _La joven salió corriendo de su auto, si es que a eso se le podía llamar auto, tocó la ventana de lado de Regina.-¿Necesitas ayuda?-dándole una sonrisa._

 _La morena bajó la luna.-Pues no así fueras la última persona viva.-ni siquiera se inmutó al ver a Emma mojarse cada vez más._

 _La sonrisa de la rubia se borró al instante.-Lo siento, pero en serio, ¿necesitas ayuda?_

 _-Te estás mojando y antes de que digas algún chiste estúpido prefiero que te vayas._

 _-No iba a decir nada. Déjame llevarte a casa, solo eso nada más. Te prometo que no diré nada._

 _Regina miro fijamente a los ojos verdes.-Más vale que cumplas tu palabra._

 _Emma solo le dio una sonrisa moviendo su cabeza._

-Ma me dejó en casa y cumplió su palabra, pero al pasar de dos días no sabía nada de ella, nadie la había visto y cuando le pregunté a tu tía Ruby ella me dijo que estaba muy enferma. No sabes lo culpable que me sentí. Ma había estado con la ropa mojada por mucho tiempo y eso le hizo daño.

-Valió la pena.-agregó Emma.-la mejor enfermedad de mi vida.

-Ma tiene mucha suerte, porque de la culpa es que fui a visitarla.

 _Emma había estado entrado y saliendo del mundo real. Ya no sabía que era sueño o verdad peor aun cuando la persona que quería estaba sentada a su lado._

 _-Ahora sí estoy alucinando, -dijo mirando a la morena.-no hay manera de que Regina este aquí. Eres un ángel, ¿cierto?_

 _La joven solo soltó una pequeña risa.-No, Swan, soy real y definitivamente no soy un ángel, pero veo que ni con una enfermedad se te quita lo casanova._

 _-Nop, esto es un sueño, la verdadera jamás vendría. Regina del sueño, ¿me darías un beso?_

 _La morena solo sacudió la cabeza.-No._

 _-Pero es mi sueño.-dijo la rubia con un puchero.-en los sueños todo puede suceder._

 _-Pero no lo soy Emma.-dijo con suavidad.-Solo vine a agradecerte por llevarme a casa y a pedirte disculpa ya que por mi estás enferma._

 _-Hmmm, tal vez no seas un sueño, pero lo haría otra vez porque ahora soy tu salvadora como una princesa de cuento de hadas, yo seré tu guardián._

-Vale mucho decir que ma estaba volando más alto que globo lleno de helio, ¿cierto mamá?

-Muy cierto, mi niña, pero de ahí decidí darle una oportunidad y ahí me demostró que ella ya no era la Emma de que todos hablaban, era la Emma que era mi Salvadora.

-Peque, no fueron las citas en sí que cambiaron la forma de pensar de mamá.

-¿A no?

-No, peque, fue que le dije como me sentía y lo que ella provocaba en mí. Pensé que tendría mínimo 30 segundos de valor y después me resignaría a ver si mamá quería seguir saliendo conmigo.

-Sí, cariño, no me importó si íbamos al mejor o peor restaurante del mundo, me importó ver que había en su corazón.

 _La noche llegaba a su fin, se encontraban en el pórtico de la casa de Regina, la luz de las estrellas adornaban el cielo y la luna bañaba con sus rayos todos el lugar._

 _-Me gustas mucho, Regina.-empezó la joven.-me gustas muchisimo. No lo puedo contener… sé que no tengo la mejor reputación, pero yo he dejado todo eso atrás porque en verdad me importas, porque en serio quiero que me veas por mí no por lo que fui, sino por lo que soy y soy mejor cuando estoy contigo o pienso en ti, porque a eso me inspiras. Me gusta que seas decidida, un poco terca, mandona, muy testaruda, eres muy dulce, tierna, sensual, inteligente, divertida, graciosa y solo te pido que me des una oportunidad para que veas que si valgo la pena._

 _El silencio se apoderó del momento y Emma no dejaba de mirar a la morena con sus ojos de cachorro._

 _Regina tomó la mano de la rubia y está en seguida la miró esperanzada.-En estos días he visto un lado diferente y me gusta. Me gusta esta Emma, también me gusta mucho y le daré la oportunidad que desea._

 _-¿En serio?_

 _-Sí_

 _-¿Puedo besarte?-preguntó y sabía que ya no tendría más valor después, era ahora o nunca._

 _La respuesta de la joven vino como un susurro.-Sí._

 _Y no hubo marcha atrás porque cuando sus labios se juntaron, Emma se dio cuenta de todo lo que Ruby había estado hablando desde que conoció a Belle. Sin duda la morena había logrado cambiar todo su verano, fue lo mejor de sus vacaciones. Regina cambió su vida._

-Peque, lo que quiero que entiendas es que a veces vale la pena ponerse en riesgo, vale la pena decirle a esa persona lo que sientes, porque pase lo que pase, lo hiciste, lo intentaste jamás te preguntaras por lo que pudo ser.

La joven se quedó pensando y supo que la respuesta había llegado a la pregunta que tenía. Mañana sería valiente como su ma y con suerte también tendría una Salvadora de cuento de hadas.

Después de unos segundos, Eliza mira a sus madres, las cuales ahora estaban juntas, el brazo de su ma alrededor de su mamá.

-Ma, sí que vives el verano más largo de la historia.

Ambas mujeres echaron a reír. Sólo su hija pudo recordar esa parte.

-Que puedo decir, la chica de ese verano fue suficiente para mí.

-¿Sólo suficiente?-pregunto Regina mirándola con amor.

-No, mi cielo. Fue perfecta. Perfecta para mí.


End file.
